Leatherface
|-|Original= |-|Reboot= |-|Jason vs Leatherface= Summary Leatherface (real name: Bubba Sawyer originally, Thomas Hewitt in reboot) is the most recurring villain of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, and a cannibal. He is one of the biggest horror icons, but unlike most of them, is not supernatural in any way. His main weapons are a chainsaw and sledgehammer. He is also extremely mentally disabled. He does not talk, though he does make vocal sounds. He wears a mask made from a person's skin (hence his name), which he uses to express a personality and engages in murder and cannibalism, alongside his inbred family. Leatherface appeared in the first film in the series (1974) and in its six subsequent continuations and remakes. Wisconsin killer Ed Gein, who wore a mask made of human skin, was reportedly the inspiration for the character. He is considered to be the main antagonist of the franchise because he drives most of the plots and appears in all of the movies even though he takes orders from his older family members. It is also notable that director Tobe Hooper has stated that Leatherface kills out of fear, not malice. He was portrayed by Gunnar Hansen, Bill Johnson, R. A. Mihailoff, Kane Hodder, Robert Jacks, Andrew Bryniarski, and Dan Yeager. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B physically, 9-B with his chainsaw | 9-B Name: Leatherface, Bubba/Jedidiah Sawyer | Leatherface, Thomas Hewitt | Leatherface, Bubba Sawyer Origin: Texas Chainsaw Massacre Gender: Male Age: 36 - 48 years old | 30 - 34 years old | Unknown Classification: Cannibal, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, pain tolerance, skilled chainsaw user | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High Pain Resistance (Like the original, in the reboot Leatherface is mostly unaffected by physical damage, including having his arm chopped off by a meat cleaver), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a chainsaw, hooks, hatchets, cleavers, mallets, etc), Stealth Mastery, Skilled Marksman | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Minor Pain Resistance, possibly Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Wall level | Wall level physically (Destroyed/shattered a barn door. Broke a woman's neck. Superior to his family who can shatter old wooden doors and cleave human heads), Wall level with chainsaw (Can pierce/cut through threw metal, wood, and flesh/bone easily) | Wall level (Somewhat comparable and can fight/harm Jason Voorhees; who can break a metal door and punch a hole in a metal door. Jason also easily snaps necks. Superior to The Hitchhiker who could bash in the heads of normal humans as well as "knocking out" Jason) Speed: Normal Human (Most of his kills are usually by surprise or ambush) | At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman movement speed (Easily blitz normal and athletic humans regularly, possibly caught up to speeding motorcycle). Subsonic reactions (Reacts quick enough to block shotgun fire) | Athletic Human (Can keep up with The Hitchhiker and Jason, who can outrun normal humans) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Handles a chainsaw like a toy. Lifted a woman and set her on a meathook) | Peak Human (Easily flips a large table. Throws a full grown woman with ease, as well as various other victims) | Athletic Human (Throws a corpse, knocking over the Hitchhiker. Superior to The Cook and The Hitchhiker who can easily carry full grown adults. Comparable to Jason, who can toss around The Hitchhiker) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: At least Human level (Was stunned when hit in the head by a wrench. A chainsaw easily went through his stomach. Was stunned by being hit by a mallet thrown by a very old man) | Wall level (Survived being rammed by a car, thrown out a speeding vehicle and a small explosion only stunned him) | Wall level (Can tank hits from Jason) Stamina: Extremely high (Had his own chainsaw cut his thigh and still pursued his victim. Continued to fight after being impaled with a chainsaw)| High (Still was functioning at full capacity when having his arm cut off and running after escaping victims) | High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with chainsaw | Standard melee range physically, higher with most weapons. Extended melee range with chainsaw. Much higher when throwing weapons | Standard melee range, extended melee range with chainsaw Standard Equipment: A chainsaw, sometimes a mallet, various masks made of human flesh | Chainsaw, axes, hooks, meat cleavers, knives, mallets, etc. Has a pseudo "hook-arm" after having his arm removed. | Chainsaw Intelligence: A very clever killer and skilled butcher, but legally mentally handicapped and childlike in general intelligence | Skilled stalker, killer, and butcher, but is mentally handicapped. While understanding his family's orders and words, he seems unable to form coherent sentences or words. | Is described as "dumb as a stick". He seems to have child like intelligence, and follows his families orders blindly. This was shown to be even the case when he was ordered to attack Jason, who he had formed a mutual "friendship" with. Weaknesses: Few speed feats, legally mentally handicapped, heavily reliant on/scared of his family, sex and/or beautiful women. | Mentally handicapped, tends to blindly follow most of his family's orders. | Need for his family, and his mental disabilities. Key: Original Timeline | Remake Timeline | Jason vs Leatherface Notes: * The "Reboot Timeline" key includes the films, novelizations, and comics based on this version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * The feats of Leatherface and the version of Jason Voorhees only include feats from the three-issue series, Jason vs Leatherface, as it seems to exist in its own continuity. Jason from that comic isn't scaled from the film or other comic versions. This is a crossover version of the character, same for Leatherface. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Horror Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Adults Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9